Crash Into You
by ClierChloe
Summary: Hanya satu orang yang dibenci oleh Hinata Hyuga di dunia ini,laki-laki yang bernama Naruto. Lelaki jahil itu tidak bisa berhenti mengisenginya selama hampir 2 tahun di sekolah dasar. Hingga suatu pagi Hinata terbangun hanya memakai pakaian dalam di kamar hotel Naruto. Penampilan Naruto bukan saja HOT,tapi cowok jahil itu kini menjadi dokter spesialis jantung yang menangani ayahnya.


Saya newbie disini,setelah sekian lama jadi reader aja,akhirnya mencoba (coba-coba sebenernya) menulis remake-an dari novelis favorit saya aliaZalea dengan judul yang sama,cuma pairingnya yang berbeda. Saya mempairingkan naruhina disini karena sudah jodoh mereka(?)  
Jadi saya mohon bantuannya meskipun hanya remake-an. Anda bisa bersedia untuk membacanya dan RnR jika memungkinkan. Jangan lupa baca versi aslinya. :D

 **Crush Into You**  
 **Original by aliaZalea**  
 **Pairing Naruhina**  
 **Rated M (jaga-jaga)-Romance,little bit Comedy**

 **ClierChloe present.**

 **Prolog**

Hinata POV.

"Hinata pipis dicelana,Hinata pipis di celana." Naruto menyanyikan kata-kata itu dengan nada mengejek sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak,diikuti oleh Konohamaru dan Lee. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelas lima sekolah dasar yang paling bandel di sekolah ini,dengan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ujung tombaknya.  
"Aku tidak pipis di celana," bantahku sekeras mungkin.  
Naruto terdiam sambil menatap rok kotak-kotak merah-hitamku yang basah dibagian depannya,kemudian sekali lagi dia tertawa dan mulai menyanyikan lagu gubahannya sendiri yang berjudul "Hinata Pipis di Celana" dengan lebih kencang. Aku sudah siap menangis mendengar lagu penuh ejekan ini. Rokku memang basah dibagian depannya,tetapi bukan karena air kencing melainkan karena Matsuri,teman sekelasku tidak sengaja mengarahkan selang yang sedang mengucurkan air deras ke arahku. Karena pagi itu kami sedang melakukan piket dan aku dan Matsuri kebagian mencuci ember yang ada didalam kelas,yang biasanya digunakan para guru untuk mencuci serbuk kayu yang mengenai tangan mereka.  
Matsuri sudah mengatakan maaf berpuluh-puluh kali selama lima belas menit ini dan meskipun kesal padanya,aku tidak bisa marah karena dia memang tidak sengaja. Karena masih pagi kelasku masih kosong,aku dan Matsuri sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengeringkan rokku ketika Naruto beserta rombongannya lewat didepan kelasku.

"Naruto,ini cuma air," omel Matsuri yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rokku dengan tisu.  
"Hahaha,kalau cuma air kenapa baunya aneh?" Konohamaru bertanya yang langsung didukung anggukan oleh Naruto dan Lee.  
"Memang ada baunya?" tanyaku sambil berbisik pada Matsuri.  
Tanpa ragu-ragu Matsuri langsung mencium rokku. "Aku tidak mencium bau apapun," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Gaara,salah satu teman Naruto.  
"Naruto,Konohamaru,Lee kalian dipanggil Sensei untuk menghadap,cepat."  
"Kau ini," Konohamaru menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah ayo, kita temui sensei." Lanjutnya.  
Ketiga lelaki itu langsung kabur,tetapi sebelumnya Naruto sempat mengatakan dengan suara rendah agar hanya aku saja yang mendengar.  
"Rokmu tidak terlalu basah kok," ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang penuh keisengan.  
"Tidak terlalu basah bagaimana,aku sudah seperti tikus tercebur got," balasku.  
"Tidak,kau tidak seperti tikus kecebur got. Itu terlalu dangkal,kalau sumur,itu lebih mungkin." Setelah mengatakan ini Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan santai ke arah pintu.  
Aku tiba-tiba merasa agak pusing dan harus duduk. Aku pun duduk dikursi terdekat sebelum kemudian meletakkan kepala diantara kedua tanganku dan menutup mata,tetapi sakit kepalaku justru semakin menjadi.

Dan ketika kubuka mataku kembali aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak berada diruang kelas SD-ku itu. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku untuk mencoba menebak keberadaanku. Ruangan ini terlihat terang karena disirami sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbentang dihadapanku. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal,menggeram,dan memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk. Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau pecah dan mulutku terasa kering,efek samping dari terlalu banyak alkohol didalam darah. Kini dengan keadaan duduk aku bisa lebih memahami jika aku sedang berada didalam kamar hotel. Kamar hotel yang mewah kalau dilihat sari set sofa yang ada disebelah kiri dan TV plasma yang menempel pada dinding didepan tempat tidur. Selain itu kamar hotel ini juga memiliki meja kerja yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu antik. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih terbuka diatas meja itu.

Kusingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku,bermaksud untuk berdiri,tetapi kemudian kulihat bahwa aku tidak mengenakan apapun dibawah selimut itu selain bra dan celana dalamku. Buru-buru kutarik selimut itu hingga ke dagu. Sekali lagi aku mengintip ke dalam selimut untuk memastikan bahwa aku memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Tempat tidur yang kutiduri berukuran King dan masih terlihat rapi,meskipun keempat bantal extra besar yang ada diatasnya terlihat sudah ditiduri. Yang dua olehku,sedangkan yang dua lagi oleh seseorang yang bukan aku.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat suara musik yang super keras,lampu gemerlapan,suara tawa ketiga sobatku dan bergelas-gelas _Apple Martini_. Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku. Para bartender seharusnya dilarang untuk menyatukan alkohol dengan buah-buah karena rasa manis atau asam dari buah itu benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan rasa pahit yang seharusnya ada,sehingga seseorang tidak akan tahu bahwa dia sudah mabuk sampai dia terbangun di kamar hotel yang bukan miliknya.

 _Wait.._.Jadi ini kamar siapa? Meskipun kamar ini memang mirip dengan kamar hotelku,tapi aku yakin ini bukan kamarku yang memiliki dua tempat tidur berukuran _Queen_ ,bukannya satu berukuran _King_. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada suara shower yang sedang dihidupkan. Itu berarti bahwa aku tidak sendirian didalam kamar hotel. Aku mencoba menenangkan rasa panik yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Tapi didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku tahu bahwa orang didalam kamar mandi itu pasti bukan temanku. Perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang setengah telanjang aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari bajuku. Ku temukan jinsku tersampir pada lengan sofa,dibawahnya kutemukan kausku. Aku segera mengenakan keduanya sebelum kemudian mulai mencari sepatuku.

Kutemukan sepatuku dibawah kursi meja kerja,pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada satu set sepatu laki-laki persis disebelah sepatuku. Aku harus menutup mulutku agar tidak meneriakkan keterkejutanku. Panik,buru-buru kutarik sepatuku dari bawah kursi. Selama melakukan itu semua aku berpikir,tadi malam aku tidak bercinta dengan laki-laki tidak dikenal kan? Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada bunyi shower lagi. Kusabet sepatuku dan tanpa mengenakannya aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku baru saja berhasil membuka pintu itu ketika kudengar pintu kamar mandi dibelakangku dibuka,disusul dengan suara berat yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh laki-laki.  
"Mau kemana buru-buru?"

Doushite? ini baru prolognya,saya akan meneruskan lagi kalau ada yang minat RnR (?) T.T  
Maaf mungkin masih terlalu sedikit T.T 


End file.
